


Learn to Ride

by JustLyra



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2486564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLyra/pseuds/JustLyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vale teaches the new journalist in the paddock how to ride...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if this is going to be a one off or more. Probably one more chapter as I feel the sex in this is a bit rushed and crap, but I've written, rewritten and written again so I just can't get it any better.

"The girl.... definitely the girl...." With a cheeky wink Valentino laughed, loud and dirty, with Uccio and everyone around him at the answer to his Desert Island question.

Slightly embarrassed, Valentino's habit of flirting his way through an interview always having the ability to make her cheeks pink, Isabella smiled politely, trying to pull the interview back into line, "And finally, you are 35 now, where do you see yourself in three or four years time?"

"Do you think I am past it?" Cheeky glint in his eye, as always, Valentino raised an eyebrow as the reporter's cheeks flushed again.

*

Standing at the back of the group, observing the interactions between all of the Italians, Isabella smiled as she was handed the drink she'd asked for, supplied from Vale's seemingly endless drinks cupboard, "Thank you."

"Whiskey? You are full of surprises Bella..." Sidling up next to her, Valentino smiled, his eyes their usual dazzling brightness, "Will you join us for food?

Desperately wanting to say no, to finish her drink and then head back to her hotel, write up her interview and sink into a hot bubble bath, Isabella smiled, knowing full well the difficult balance between becoming too friendly with riders and alienating them unnecessarily that could, or would, impact the chances of her getting to stay covering MotoGP for a second year, "That would be lovely, thank you."

"Come, I will show you where the comfortable seats are," Walking them over to a booth style table in the corner, Valentino smiled politely as he waited, a gentleman, for Isabella to slide along the leather bench before seating himself opposite her, Valentino took a long, slow drink from his glass as he observed her, legendary smile fixed in place, "So, how you find your first year in MotoGP?"

*

"No wayyyyy! He didn't?!" Laughing softly, shaking her head, Isabella was aware of the fact she was starting to get tipsy. She had only had two drinks, but as they were hand poured by one of Vale's many friends they were considerably stronger than usual.

Nodding vigorously, his eyes bright and sparkly and his voice high and happy, Valentino chuckled, "He did. He blush bright red to the cheeks.... like you do."

"Behave..." Blushing under Vale's cheeky wink Isabella bit her lip, trying to bring a bit of clarity to her brain, which was becoming fuzzy with the combination of alcohol, flirty banter and the intoxicating combination of Vale's scent and sound. The fact he'd moved his leg, his knee pressing against hers under the table, not helping, making her mind drift from the conversation.

Shrugging, fact the picture of innocence if you ignored the cheeky twinkle in the eye, Vale smiled, "I tell no lies..."

*

"Hey! No fair!" Isabella pouted, wagging a finger at Vale, "I am trying to  learn, but learning Italian and Spanish at the same time is confusing!"

Putting his chin on her shoulder, his eyes trying to pierce hers, Vale smiled, a soft gentle smile, "I could help you with the Italian....... Hey why you laugh?"

"Sorry," Wiping away a tear and taking a deep breath, the laugh so hard she felt her stomach cramp, "That was just so cheesy."

Pouting, Vale raised an eyebrow, "Cheesy?"

"Yes, cheesy," Shaking her head, the ludicrousness of being sat at Valentino's Ranch drinking with him while twenty or so other people milled around, occasionally noticing them, but not once interupting, Isabella shrugged, "Very _holiday waiter trying a cheesy line on a tourist..._ "

Mouth pouting, but eyes still dazzling blue in the way that made it seem liked they laughed Vale leant back on the seat, arm stretched along the back of it, his muscles moving under the thin layer of his undersuit, "Do you always insult people after they give you exclusive interviews?"

"Not always," Swallowing hard, trying to ignore the way Vale's eyes never left her, "I was sick on someone once, you should think yourself lucky..."

Laughing, loud and genuine, Vale shook his head and held up his glass, "This sounds like a story I want to hear. One more?"

*

"So what made you choose to cover MotoGP?"

Isabella laughed, a happy chuckling sound, "I didn't choose. My boss called me and said _'you are covering MotoGP'_ so I had one week to cram in a many facts as possible and.... here I am..."

"You do not like MotoGP?" Valentino frowned.

Tilting her head, the slight buzz of alcohol making her less nervous, Isabella smiled, "You do not like it when people don't like your sport?"

"I do not understand them. What is not to love?"

"I'm learning this," Isabella shrugged, "I didn't know anything about it."

"You were not a fan?"

"I knew nothing..... Literally nothing."

"You must have studied hard, I would not have guessed," Vale smiled before frowning, "Bella, have you ever ridden before?"

"Ah..." Blushing bright red again Isabella shook her head, "Never."

Turning to one of his many friends Vale spoke in rapid Italian, sounding bossy and demanding, "This we **must** correct."

"We don't have to correct it now," Panicking slightly at the sound of a bike being fired up, breaching the quiet hum of chatter and laughter that had descended since they had all swapped bikes for food, Isabella shook her head, "Really we don't."

Smiling wide, glint wicked, as someone arrived with a set of plain navy leathers, Vale nodded, "No time like the present..."

*

"I'm really not sure about this," Standing outside the changing room door, Vale suddenly seeming incredibly tall in front of her, Isabella chewed on her lip.

Pushing the leathers into her hand Vale smiled, face lighting up as he spoke, "You will love it. On the bike it is.... It is freedom.... Trust me."

"Well," Shivering at the intensity of his words and stare Bella sighed lightly as she grasped the leathers, "What if I fall off?"

Smiling, proud and slightly smug at the fact he'd won, Vale chuckled, "Worry not, you will be with me. I will not let you fall.... When you are comfortable you will ride yourself, when you fall off you will pick yourself up and get back on...."

"I don't like pain," Isabella laughed, nervous, but excited at the prospect of riding around the track with Vale.

Laughing, low and dirty, Vale smirked, "We all like a little pain Bella."

*

Blushing hard, for no real reason, under Uccio's amused look as he fastened her helmet and helped her into her gloves, Isabella chewed on her lip, terror and anticipation racing around her body in equal measures.

"Come..." Holding out his hand Vale helped her onto the bike before slipping into place in front of her, "Hold on tight..."

Tentatively putting her arms around his waist Isabella yelped as he pulled away, forcing her to grip tight around him, "Fucker..."

"I say hold tight!" Laughing hard as he crossed the threshold onto the track Vale opened the throttle and began to throw them around the track.

*

Throwing the gloves onto the bench Isabella tried to catch her breath by leaning against the wall. Vale had started gently, pushing and pulling them around the track, but each time Isabella had relaxed he'd stepped up the pace. By the time she stumbled into the changing room her whole body was shaking, the fear of falling off had combined with the adrenalin rush thrown at her by the speed and jubilation at not falling off and had left her buzzing.

"Can I come in?" Poking his head around the door Vale smiled at the sight. Normally so prim and properly dressed Isabella, in his opinion, looked beautiful. The helmet had messed up her neatly French plaited dark hair, her cheeks were flushed red and her bottom lip puffy and red from her biting it, "Are you ok Bella?"

Nodding hard Isabella laughed, "That was.... It was.... _Amazing_."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Eyes locked on Bella, drifting between her eyes, mouth and the v hint of skin where the zip of the leathers had been pulled down, Vale meandered across the room, "Are you legs still shaking?"

Blushing hard Isabella looked down, "You noticed that? I was trying to hide it."

"You were wrapped very tightly around me..." Suddenly close enough that Isabella had to look up to keep her eyes on his face, trying not to let her eyes drift down his body where he'd pulled his leathers and under suit down around his waist, Vale laughed softly, "I'm glad you enjoyed it Bella..."

"Thank you," Eyes flicking between Vale's intense stare and his exquisite torso Bella pressed herself against the wall as he stepped closer, "I should...."

"Should?" Stepping against her, one hand drifting around her waist, Vale's voice dripped into her brain like soft, melted, candle wax, as he mouthed along her jaw, "Who cares what we _should_ do?"

*

"Fuck... Oh fuck... Fuckfuckfuckfuck..." Hands scrabbling at the wall Isabella bit on her lip and tongue, trying to silence herself, as her voice went pitchy and quick, " _Vale_..."

On his knees, tongue flickering over her clit, two fingers rocking in and out of her wetness, Vale smiled wicked and wide as Isabella came apart under his tongue. Grazing her with his teeth as he pushed a third finger in he used his free hand to push his suit lower still...

*

"Sssshhhh...." Biting on her earlobe, having nipped his way up her body, fingers and tongue having pushed her to one orgasm and fingers seemingly determined to pull another from her, Vale's breath scalded over her ear, "They'll hear you..."

Suddenly reminded of all of the people, through the flimsy wooden door, Isabella drew blood from her lip, desperate to be silent, but Vale's fingers playing her like a harpist playing a tune making it impossible, "Please... Please Vale _please_..."

Lifting her, her back scraping against the stone wall, like she was as light as a feather, Vale wrapped her legs around him, his eyes fixed on her, ravenous and wanton, "You are beautiful when you let go Bella..."

Pulling her down onto him, his thickness stretching her, they both groaned. With her arms wrapped around his neck Vale leant one hand on the wall and wrapped the other around her waist, Vale whispered vulgar words, some in English that she understood and some in Italian that she **knew** were pure filth, as he thrust himself deep inside her.

*

Bruises everywhere from all of the riding, of bike and Vale, Isabella looked around the place nervously, unsure if she'd just made a colossal mistake or not.

"Bella!" Voice just as before, showing nothing, Vale smiled wide, "Are you staying for karaoke?"

Unsure if the entire current population of the Ranch had just heard Vale reduce her to a quivering wreck or not Bella shrugged, "I should really get back..."

"Shame, shame... You must come again. Learn to ride some more," Fixing her with a cheeky wink, pulling a bright red blush to her face, Vale smiled, "Be kind to me in your article Bella. _Please_..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella encounters Valentino again.

"Your relationship was notoriously difficult when you were teammates before, what makes it different this time?"

Sitting on the hard chair in Yamaha's hospitality unit Isabella focussed on her notepad, keeping a shorthand record of the answers just in case her ludicrously expensive Dictaphone decided to let her down, and also giving her a good excuse to avoid eye contact with Valentino.

In the five weeks since her visit to the Ranch she had successfully managed to avoid Valentino; occasionally the cheeky blue eyes locked on her in press conferences or across the paddock, but so far she'd been able to avoid having to speak to him directly. However, ironically due to how popular her _Day At The Ranch_ article had been she was now sat less than two feet from him, interviewing him and Jorge about their renewed partnership.

"The maturity I think, we are more grown up now..." Jorge answered the question with a smile, wagging his finger at Isabella's raised eyebrow, both of them comfortable enough to tease each other after a day spent together at a promotional event (again a result of her interview with Vale), "Cheeky..."

Laughing softly Isabella looked to Valentino, his sparkly eyes slightly darker than normal, sending a shiver down her spine that she only got away with thanks to the door behind her opening and letting in a cold burst of air.

"You need a scarf," Jorge laughed.

"I would never be able to tie one as neatly as you," Isabella laughed again before turning back to Valentino, "Vale? Is maturity the reason?"

"For sure. When you are young you run away and hide, but now, at my age, you realise that when things happen you cannot ignore them. You must speak."

Clenching her teeth slightly, not liking his subtle reference to her avoiding him, Isabella smiled, "Great. So, final question, do you believe that Yamaha will give you a machine that will allow you to challenge Marc next year?"

*

"What the fuck was that?"

Turning, the smile on his face slightly smug that Isabella had indeed followed him down the lane behind the Moto3 tents, Valentino shrugged, "What?"

"That bullshit about running away and hiding," Hands flying as she spoke, her habit of speaking with her hands was a source of amusement to most of the riders when they watched her get enthusiastic, Isabella shook her head, clearly furious.

Shrugging again, not caring (or enjoying), that it riled her up Valentino sighed, "Tis true. Before we no speak, now when there is an issue I speak to Yorg or he speak to me..."

"Right, like it was about you and Jorge," Shaking her head Isabella sighed, "I have no idea what I was thinking."

"No, me neither. It is not a new question. Usually your questions are good, that was not good..."

"Fuck you, you know what I meant..."

"Ah," Valentino put his hands on his waist, smirking wide as Isabella's eyes instinctively drew down his body before flying back up to his face, "I get it, you thought I was going to tell Yorg that we fucked..."

"Shut up!" Looking around, eyes flying wide and movements frantic, Isabella looked back at him with a look of incredulity on her face, "Are you insane?"

Shrugging again, the smile on his face in no way hiding how amused he was at how wound up she was, Vale's tone was cheeky, "What is the issue? Unless Yorg is your secret husband..."

"You know the issue. If people found out then my credibility would be shot."

Putting his hand on his chest Valentino pouted, "Ooft now I am hurt..."

"Fuck you," Turning on her heel Isabella froze to the spot as soon as Vale replied.

"You already did Bella..."

"Maybe I wouldn't have if I'd known you were going to be such a prick..."

" **I'm** the prick? You run away and then spend weeks avoiding me and **_I'm_** the prick?" Raising an eyebrow, smile still amused, Valentino shook his head, "Really Bella? _Really_?"

"Aww did I hurt your feelings?" Sarcasm flying from her, her natural defence tactic, Bella shook her head, "I'm not the one that was sat in there making snide comments."

"I was answering the question Bella... _Your_ question."

"Jorge could have guessed," Exasperated, partly because she was terrified of the prospect of people finding out she'd turned into a flailing fangirl who'd fucked Vale at the first opportunity, and partly because his comments about her being the one in the wrong seemed to be stinging something inside of her, Bella picked at the cuff of her jacket with her fingers, "People can't know..."

"I was answering the question," Stepping closer, once again seeming taller when he was stood close, Vale shook his head, "What is it you are afraid of? That people know you can have fun?"

"Vale..." Stepping backwards, cursing in her head when she realised that she'd allowed herself to be backed against a wall again, Bella's voice cracked, "They won't respect me as a journalist if they know. I'll never get another decent interview again..."

"Bella...." Smug smirk fixed in place, blue eyes bright and sparkling, general demeanour just cheeky, Vale took a deep breath as he leant in, breathing in the distinctive light scent she wore, dropping his voice to a whisper, "If they knew... If Yorg or any of the boys knew just how you looked when you unravelled, how you sounded when you fell apart under a tongue, they'd be queuing up..."

"Vale," Trying to bring some sort of authority to her voice Isabella cringed at her own sound. Sounding more like a plea for more than the warning her sensible brain wanted to give, "Stop... Please... I need to go..."

Holding his hands in the air, his tone a combination of teasing and mocking Vale laughed softly, "I'm not stopping you Bella."

"I... I..." Shaking her head, her legs and feet feeling like they'd been set in cement, Bella sighed, Valentino's closeness just overwhelming her senses even though he wasn't, as he pointed out, actually doing anything.

Putting one hand on the wall, leaning over her, but still not touching her, Vale sighed, "What is it you are so afraid of? Where has fun Bella gone? This Bella," Running a hand down her arm, smirking hard when she shivered again, Vale sighed, "This Bella who is full of remorse and shame and distrust is no fun... I like the other Bella; the one who bit my lip and scratched my back and got wet under my fingers. I like that Bella better..." Stepping back with a dramatic sigh Vale pouted, "Will you call me if you find her?"

" ** _Vale_**..." Inside Isabella died of shame at the way she sounded. The needy, wanton wail practically _begging_ Vale to take her up against the wall again, making her blush bright red as her fingers fidgeted against the cold stone.

Checking around them, not being completely oblivious to the issues it could cause her, Vale smirked as he stepped closer; close enough for his torso to be pressing against her breasts, height difference making her look up at him, "Yes?"

Pausing just long enough for her body to twitch towards him Vale crashed his mouth onto hers. As his hands locked on her hips, fingertips already pressing bruises to replace the recently healed ones, his tongue pushed into her mouth, not waiting to be invited. Roaming her mouth, stealing the air from her lungs before pulling away with a sharp nip to her bottom lip Vale laughed softly as she moaned at the loss of heat and contact, "Here is not good. Too many eyes..."

Eyes flying open, a moment of clarity in the haze of Valentino, Bella looked around frantically.

"Tis fine Bella, no-one see," Fixing his shirt, scrunched slightly by her hands, Vale tilted his head, "My motorhome. Give me ten minutes to get rid of Uccio..."

"You can't tell him..." Voice dropped low, the inherent shame drummed into her since she was a teenager surfacing even though she knew that it should be ok for her to have some fun, Bella blushed.

"Bella..." Fixing a loose piece of hair behind her ear, Vale smiled, amused, but friendly, "Uccio is the reason no-one interrupt at the Ranch," Blushing slightly himself Vale chuckled, "And he was the one who turn the music up! Do not worry about Uccio. Ten minutes..."

"What if someone asks? I..."

"Then you have a choice. You either tell them _'Valentino is going to fuck me until my eyes roll'_ or you say _'Just clarifying something for my interview'._ It is as simple or complicated as you make it Bella... Ten minutes."

*

Clipping along the paddock Isabella's stomach flipped and turned as she changed her mind at least a dozen times before finding herself in front of Valentino's door; seemingly unable to resist the dazzling combination of eyes, cheek and charm that exude from the Italian.

"Oh..." A bright red flush of mortification springing to her cheeks as a smirking Uccio opened the door she stuttered and stammered like a nervous 15-year-old on his first date, "Erm... Valentino said I should come... Here... I mean... To speak... For the article..."

Nodding, his amusement clearly visible on his face, Uccio stepped back, signalling her to come in with his hand, to his credit not laughing openly when she stumbled on the step.

"Bella! Come in, come in..." Sat on the sofa, his shirt having disappeared somewhere, tattoo visible thanks to the low waistband of his jeans, Vale stood up, stalking across the room toward her.

Smiling, a nervous, shy almost smile, Isabella bit her lip, "Hi."

"Bella," Stepping forward until he was right in front of her, laughing softy and stepping forward again when she stepped back, Vale reached out, palm cupping her cheek, "Stop with the nervous..."

Freezing to the spot, knowing her panic about Uccio seeing was daft, but unable to control it, Isabella tried to count to ten in her head, refusing to look up at Vale, despite the best attempt of his hand on her jaw, "Uccio..."

Vale laughed, a soft, kind and warm sound echoed by Uccio, before a silent conversation with his best friend ended with a click as the door closed, "He's gone..."

"Ok," Cursing the fact that one look up at the sparkling blue orbs turned her into a stuttering fool with limited vocabulary Isabella sighed softly as a second hand cupped her face.

Taking his time, amused and enjoying the fact that Bella was already trembling under his hands, Vale licked his lips as he backed her, slowly, against the wall. Only when their bodies were flush together and her eyes fluttered half shut did he close the distance between him; soft, slightly chapped lips pressing onto hers in a soft, gentle way that was luxurious and breathtaking in its gentleness.

Hearing a soft moan as Valentino's tongue licked his way into her mouth, tangling gently with her own, Bella flushed again as she realised it came from her. Finally relaxing her fingers from the wall they found their way to Vale's hips, thumbs resting on warm skin and fingers on denim, as every defensive wall was knocked down brick by brick.

*

"Fuuuuucckkkkk...." Fingers scrabbling ineffectually at the sheets Bella's voice was more high pitched wail than anything else. The kiss against the wall had gradually built in heat and ferocity until Vale was walking her backwards into his bedroom and pulling her clothes off as they went.

After literally throwing her on the bed he'd launched an attack on her body with his mouth; her neck, collarbone and nipples licked, sucked and bitten until she was wailing his name in a way that made him laugh low and dirty. Mouthing his way down her body firm hands had parted her legs as his tongue darted out and caressed her clit in a way that sent waves of tingles through her body and drew language that would normally make her blush from her mouth. As he had in Tavullia his mouth and fingers worked her until she shuddered and climaxed over his hand, his smirk almost identical as he watched her fall apart under his touch.

Unlike Tavullia he had more patience and instead of thrusting straight inside her he crawled up the bed, looming over her like a predatory god of tanned skin and lithe torso. Regaining at least some composure she smiled and stuck out her tongue, her turn to smirk at the growl that fell from him as her tongue licked his tip like a lollipop. Sucking him into her mouth, she moved her head as much as the position allowed, slipping and sliding him over her tongue between hollowed cheeks.

As Vale tended to do, as she'd discovered, it wasn't long before control starting slipping from her fingers, which were digging hard into his arse cheeks, and into his, which were tangled in her hair. Setting his pace he rocked into her mouth, careful not to go too deep, but picking a quicker pace than she had. One hand leaving her hair to reach behind him, touching her to draw the sounds that made her moan and groan around his cock, in turn giving him extra sensations and making him groan, Vale bit his lip as he took in the view of her mouth, wide and wrecked, wrapped around him as his balls started to tighten and his belly started to bubble.

*

Arms reaching back, her nails clawing into his thighs Bella whimpered, "You're insatiable... fucking insatiable..."

"You love it," Sinking his teeth into her earlobe, laughing loud and dirty, Vale snapped his hips forward again, his arms wrapped around her tight, pulling her shoulders back to touch his, her back arching with him buried inside her.

The door banging made her jump, Vale chuckling again, "What was that?"

"Uccio probably," Bringing one hand down between her legs, nimble fingers toying with her as his hips rocked back and forth, picking up a fast, hard, pace, his breath ghosted over her ear, "Better stay quiet unless you want him to hear you.... _Again_..."

" _Fuuuckkk_..."

*

Walking along the paddock, slight limp evident to anyone who looked closely enough, Isabella zipped her jacket up high. Normally so staid and sensible she couldn't understand how the cheeky Italian had managed to turn her into a begging wreck, but as the red marks began to bloom on her body, and every part of her ached she wasn't sure she really cared. She'd even managed to simply wave at Uccio, sat on the sofa wearing headphones and a knowing grin, as she walked out the door, saving the bright red face for once she got outside.


End file.
